Thoughts Of A Blue Eyed Girl
by Empress Fishy
Summary: When Lisanna comes back to Earthland, there are quite a few things that she notices...including some Fairy Tail members that truly fit the term 'friends with benefits'. Nalu gale jerza gruvia and more... **DISCONTINUED**
1. Lis's Thoughts on Nalu Part 1

**A/N:**_This fic is about Lisanna's thoughts the first few weeks back from Edolas. I think she needs more recognition as a shipper in Fairy Tail ;D Here's the Nalu one, part one! This is terrible, probably going to redo it...it's like midnight here, kay? But I just HAD to update since I was on hiatus for a month...sorry about crappy quality..._

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Y**OU PERVERT!" A blonde haired girl did a full roundhouse kick to Natsu, who wound up being slammed to the pink wall.

"How many times have I told you, don't break into my house! Especially when I come out of the bath!"

The blonde glared menacingly at the poor dragon slayer, as Natsu slowly shrank against her intimidating figure.

My bright blue eyes glanced at the pink wall. I _swear_ I saw some blood on there- I shuddered, possibly she was Erza #2?

With a glare that could kill, and a kick like that, she could give Erza a run for her money. Surprisingly, she didn't so anything else violent, like Erza would have.

She instead lectured Natsu, which might have been even worse than physical punishment.

The brown eyed girl huffed about privacy issues and how Natsu invaded her apartment every day, she then somehow turned the topic and complained over rent money, and finally calmed down after a full 10 minutes of non-stop talk.

The blonde(I still don't know her name!) then put one hand on her hip and put her dainty finger to her lips as she pondered about what she was going to say.

She grinned wickedly once here and there, causing a thick nervous atmosphere. Natsu twiddled with his fingers-he knew something was coming.

She finally resumed with a teasing smile, "Natsu, you are not allowed into my house for a full week, even if you come through the door,"

She paused, for a dramatic effect, "And I'm NOT paying for any meals on a mission." She smirked as she finalized it.

"B-buuut~" Natsu whined childishly, trying at his utmost best to convince the blonde mage otherwise.

"NO BUTS!" The desperate attempt to free himself from punishment only fired her anger more, as she opened her mouth to list more punishments for Natsu(presumably).

Just as the mage was about to retort more consequences for Natsu's actions, Happy interrupted, "Lushiii! We were going to introduce you to Lisanna!~" He said mournfully, wiping a (fake) tear away.

"eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The blonde screamed. Her doe-like eyes found mines. "Why DIDN'T YOU SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" She yelled at Natsu and Happy, frustrated.

She sighed and muttered about them saying things at the wrong time. She then turned to me.

"Err...sorry about that, Lisanna-san...forgive me?" Her chocolate eyes filled with respect , no, admiration, looked at me. Wait a minute-this girl actually _admires _me?

I find myself at a loss for words.._.nobody's _looked at me like that. "P-please," I stutter, "Don't look at me like that. I'm not like a goddess or anything..." I mumbled.

The blonde's brown eyes widen, then retreat to a smile, "Alright-sorry about that. It's just that you're really pretty." She flashed a friendly smirk, "Let's start again. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, celestial mage of Fairy Tail."

Lucy, huh? Wow. The Edolas Lucy looked so different, but I can see them now being the same person. I smile, "Well, I think you already know me, but I'm Lisanna Strauss. Animal takeover mage of Fairy Tail." We beam at each other, but I notice something out of the corner of my eye.

Natsu. He was staring intently at Lucy - no, not in a creepy way. But before I could determine Natsu's stare, Lucy held out a hand to me. "I've always wanted to meet you, Lisanna-san!" she decreed.

"You don't have to call me Lisanna-san, Lisanna will do. Can I call you Lucy?" I questioned. "Of course!" She beamed again. There it was-that stare from Natsu again-

"Oi, oi, Lucy, Lisanna, I got a job for all three of us!" Natsu smiled as he held up the poster he got from the guild.

"Capture Lake Bandits- reward, 10,200,000 jewel." Lucy read out, "WOW! SO much money! It eems pretty easy." She looked at Natsu, and quickly turned away when he felt like someone was watching him, flustered.

WHAAAAT? What the heck is going on with stares? Nevermind, I'll just study the poster.

As I examined the poster, I noticed one setback detail. "It's all the way in a town called Lyres!" I exclaimed, "For a town THAT far away from Magnolia, we HAVE to take the train overnight!" I looked at Natsu, whose expression went from cheerful to someone that is planned to be executed.

"It's okay..." He mumbled before he started to barf at the thought of a train ride. "Are you sure Natsu?" Lucy asked him. "I-I'll be fine..." He groaned weakly.

We both looked at each other and burst into laughter. "Guess someone's gonna have to knock him out!" Lucy agreed, "Wendy could have casted troia on him, too, but they're both on a mission together." Wendy? Ohh, I still have to meet earthland Wendy.

We made our way to Magnolia train station, while Natsu was already throwing up in a bag. "Geez..." Lucy sighed, "You beat Grimoire Heart, Tartaros, Phantom Lord, and a horde of dragons, but you can't handle motion?" She shook her head, disappointed.

We boarded the train, as Natsu was shaking in fear of anticipation. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die..." He chanted on as passengers gave him weird looks, mumbling about how stupid he was.

The train finally started course to Lyres, and he started moaning and started to hold a paper bag to his mouth. "Honestly..." Lucy looked into his eyes. "You can sleep on my lap, if you want," she mumbled bashfully.

Natsu, 5 minutes later, was sleeping like a log on Lucy Heartfilia's lap. I widened my eyes, nothing ever got Natsu out of motion sickness other than being unconscious. I've tried putting him to sleep, but it never works...

So what could make him like this? _Lucy. _I realized. _because of Lucy. _The celestial wizard was playing with his soft pink locks of hair, soon to sleep herself.

We soon retreated to our respected compartments. But, I will never forget how easily Natsu fell asleep in her lap.I paced back and forth in my tiny space.

Wait? Does Natsu love Lucy? Does Lucy love him back? I remember I glanced at Lucy during the awkward train ride(mainly due to the fact that Natsu wasn't awake) the celestial mage, she was smiling fondly, twirling his locks here and there.

It's definitely plausible that she likes him...

I yawned and definitely wanted to rest for the night. I opened the curtains slightly to Lucy's compartment to say good night-

Lucy leans down to kiss Natsu's hair. "You really are a handful," She says, smiling. I silently close the window, my face can probably compete with a tomato's color.

Wh-what did I just see? L-lucy..._likes _Natsu? At a time like this, I can't sleep. I reviewed everything I saw today. Yes... those shy looks...

But what about Natsu? Does he love Lucy? My at-a-glance look said 'no'. But I remembered that stare...I...I know that stare...It's the look that Mirajane and Elfman give me sometimes...

The looks that Natsu gives her are...are...my eyes widen.

.

.

.

_They were filled with love._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Oh hoh oh...this is meant to be the first couple, then which one? Review for the couple you want next!(Please...don't let it interfere with my main ships: Nalu, Gale, Jerza, or Gruvia. I'm not going to take crack pairs(even though I ship Max x Broom *Brax* so bad!) since this is supposed to be serious. Again, probably gonna redo this. Until next time, lovelies!_

**~Karin Searim~**


	2. Lis's Thoughts on Nalu Part 2

**A/N**_: Oh...Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! This is the second part of Lisanna's thoughts on Nalu. Please follow/favorite/review!_

I wake up to the sound of the train racing on it's tracks.

Still staying in bed, I open my eyes. Huh? Wait, where am I? Instead of my queen sized bed, I was sleeping on a dark red twin bed.

A split second of wild panic dashes through my body. Slowly, my mind picks together broken pieces of yesterday's events.

Oh. I twist my body to see the small clock that hangs right behind my bed. 6:28. My body cheered , as I recall the train stops at Lyres around 9:30.

I sigh slightly, turning my body to the side. I'll wake up before 8:00...

My mind wandered into dreamless calm sleep.

"Lisanna! Lisanna! Oh, come ON, wake up!" I flutter my eyes awake to the face of a slightly annoyed blonde.

The celestial mage had her hands on her hips, the look on her face reminded me of Mira when she tries to politely command a stranger around.

As soon as she sees me awake, Lucy flashes me a toothy grin, "Oh, good. We'll be getting off at Lyres in 30 minutes. Meet us downstairs for breakfast, okay?"

She walks out of my compartment, politely closing the cream-colored curtain after her. I chuckle. She was so unlike Natsu when it comes to manners.

I groggily rub my eyes awake, but I still felt very sleep-deprived. As I put my feet out of the bed, I recalled some of the events last night.

Oh, That. My mind flashes through the scene of Lucy kissing Natsu's hair...and the looks that Natsu gives her, as I walk toward my suitcase for clothes.

I leaned down and grabbed a few, not really caring what I was going to wear-I mean, Lucy doesn't seem like the girl who would judge and Natsu basically doesn't even care.

I hopped out of the shower, still deep in thought.

Maybe I should ask Mira if she knew anything about their feelings...somehow, I don't think I would be surprised if she ships those two.

I kinda do...

After I pull on some clothes, I rush through our car in the train to the breakfast car.

I looked around the fancily decorated car, yet my eyes just couldn't find pink hair and a blonde sitting together. Maybe I should look at the second breakfast car-

BOOM.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's them in that car, right?

I wipe away some soot on my hands which were covering my face, and made my way through the many glass shards and ash lying on the ground.

I coughed and waved the smoke around my eyes, only to see Natsu running away from the car manager, Lucy trying to persuade the conductor to not charge damage fees, and Happy trying to wipe the soot and ash off his face, like me.

Suddenly, all eyes were one me.

"Oh...Lisanna!" Natsu brightened up , "Now we can get outta here!" Happy nodded.

"Let's go, Lucy!" Natsu says as he drags Lucy, and Lucy drags me.

Natsu leads us to the caboose. "Uh...I-I forgot we were in a train..." He says, trembling, as he throws up, clutching the rail.

"Really?" We all sweatdrop at the sight.

Lucy clears her throat and speaks up, "You dumbass! BECAUSE OF YOU, WE'RE GONNA BE CHARGED ABOUT 10,000,000 JEWELS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH MONEY THAT IS?!" I sigh and look at the employees, who were gaining on us.

Natsu, then, gets an idea. "Let's jump out!" He yells cheerfully. My eyes widen in disbelief, "Happy can't carry ALL of us!"

"THIS IS GOING TOO FAR, NATSU!" Lucy yells along with me.

"Happy!" Natsu yells, ignoring us, "Take care of Lisanna!" Happy nodded, saluting him. "Aye!" Suddenly, I feel myself picked up. "W-wait...what about you guys?" I panic.

Lucy sighs, "We'll manage...somehow..." I could have sworn she muttered somehow under her breath.

At this moment, the train employees were entering the caboose..."1,2, 3, GO!" Natsu yells.

Happy soars high out of the employees' reach. At this moment of chaos, I didn't think about Natsu and Lucy.

I was now among peaceful, fluffy, tranquil clouds. Nothing like what was going on at the ground. I gasped a little for air, Happy had flown so high the air pressure was actually much lower than what I was used to.

As Happy waited for the train to pass by, he slowly dropped altitude. "Are you okay, Lisanna?" He asked me. I nodded, my mind still hazy over the chaos, and partly due to the low air pressure.

I slowly regained thought, then I realized:

"Wait! Where are they?" I swivel my head around. Thud. We hit the ground, safe and sound. Happy let go of me, and smirked as he pointed at the two figures about 40 feet away from us.

"They liiiiiiiike each other." Happy stifled his laughter. I narrowed my eyes, and saw what Happy was talking about. Lucy and Natsu were on the ground, but it looked like Natsu carried Lucy during the jump - and that too, princess style.

I smirked, "Heeey!" I yell, waving my arms. Natsu quickly brushed himself off of Lucy.

Me and Happy run up to them. Lucy, with a pout, had a fixated glare on Natsu.

"You baka!" She says, pointing at Natsu, "You got yourself all scratched up because of me!" Natsu looked away, blushing for a split second.

Just this once, I'll tease them..."Say, Natsu, you are pretty scratched up. I wonder why..." I put my finger to my mouth, seemingly thinking about it.

Natsu immediately recognized I was teasing him. Just as he was about to reply with a snarky comment, Lucy spoke up.

"That idiot, at the last second, carried me princess style and jumped!" She wailed, "Natsu, you know I'm not a weak person-I wouldn't mind a few scratches," the blonde huffed.

Natsu didn't say anything. Instead, he looked at the huge gash(which none of us noticed) on Lucy's shoulder, dripping blood.

My eyes widen-that was serious. Could you seriously get that from jumping out of a slow train? Lucy, who noticed that everyone was looking at her shoulder, glanced at it.

Her face went through surprise, confusion, panic, then realization. "Oh, you guys, it's a wound that reopened. It's NOT from jumping from a train."

Natsu glared at her, "Lucy, you should have told that you had a wound still healing. We wouldn't have gone on this mission..." He stared at her.

Lucy sighed, "It's minor-besides, the blood flow already stopped. It doesn't even hurt." Nevertheless, Natsu tore a piece from his clothes to bandage it up. "Now, don't use that hand." He ordered, with a look that anyone would cower to.

Lucy, who looked like she really wanted to punch him, complied with a "Yeah, yeah..."

"Natsu you liiiiiiiiiike her!" I imitated Happy, dragging out my i. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU LIS?!" He yells, annoyed, but no longer flustered.

Lucy's face went into flames. I'm really surprised that Erza and Gray don't tease these two regularly. It was SO much fun...

Trying to get away from this topic, Lucy said,(still with a pink hue on her face) "Wait,what about our mission?"

I sighed, "I guess we'll have to cancel it. I think we have to worry about how we're getting back, not about our mission."

I let them go this time. Next time, I swear, I'm going to do something much, much more...satisfying.

I high five Happy, I won't do anything now, but I do know one thing.

They sooooo liiiiiiiike each other.

My proof? Natsu _insisted_ to carry her until we got to the guild hall.

**A/N**_:__Well, there's that! Don't worry, Nalu fans, I'll revisit this couple, since it's my OTP! Sorry if anyone is OC, I have a tendency of doing that... sigh...Anyways, please DO review what couple you want next! The couple with the most reviews will win the next 2 chapters! (Please do note: NO crack pairings, NO crossovers, and it can't get in the way of my main ships: Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, Jerza, Elfever, Miraxus, or Rowen) *EDIT* revised it a few hours after :D_


End file.
